Sweet Truck Arrest
by Doorman361
Summary: When a health inspector some oddities in the sweet truck a scuffle unfolds and our trusty K-9 Cop is sent in.


"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Christie screeched as she tackled the ginger health inspector out of the Sweet Truck, disrupting his write up of the multiple health violations as paper flew out onto the street along with his thick glasses.

"HELP, I'M BEING ASSAULTED!" The man yelled desperately trying to ward off the attack asian women, the sounds of the screaming man prompted passer bys to wipe out their phones and call local authorities. Luckily for the gangly man a nearby petrol officer and his trusty canine companion Vincent overheard the commotion and rushed to help the poor frail man getting his ass handed to him by a tiny oriental.

With his quick thinking and years of training the officer did what any man would do in such a situation, electrocute asians. In a quick motion he pulled his taser and fired sending the prongs and the crackling hiss of electricity through the air. Christie yelped as her body locked up and fell to the hard pavement. After a short tussle the older women had found herself in handcuff and in the back seat of a police cruiser, defeated and broken.

"Ya know," the african man leaned his head down, "If you're not doing anything after this…" Christie was floored, the nerve this man had. In retaliation she began to kick at the window of the vehicle. With a quick whistle Vincent let out a sharp growl, calming her with fear. Defeated Christie lowered her head and accepted her faith. _I wonder what her problem is _was the only thought on the officer's mind as he turned his attention to his K9 friend.

"Looks like a job well done."

"Wait!" The health inspector managed to collected all his thing. The officer turned and gave the man a stern look, "Um," was all he managed to utter. "Spit it out man." was the response he was met with as the police man changed his expression to one of annoyance.

"Well, I was doing my routine check up of the local food trucks in this area and I noticed various things wrong, many of the condiments being contaminated with cat hairs and various other feline things."

"What does this have anything pencil neck?"

"The cat is still in the food truck." The man replied plainly as he opened the truck door and motioned the officer in.

"Vincent do your thing."

The dog bark as he scurried inside of the sweet truck, a metallic clang rang out as the health inspector slammed to door behind him leaving only an open window for the cat to escape through and hopefully land in the arms of the now present Young-Me who came as quickly as possible when she heard all the commotion.

"Ok, Little ladies I'ma need you to nap that cat when he scares her out alright?"

Meanwhile inside the sweet truck…

"Is anyone in here!?" Vincent barked out, tired, he really wanted to head home and relax. "Sugar I know you're in here." Luckily for him he'd struck up something of a good friendship with the gato, something that he never would have thought he'd ever do, but she was a nice girl, although her tendencies to smoke weed on occasion clashed with his job but a bit of free ice cream was all it took for him to turn a blind eye, Vincent smiled to himself a cat smoking weed, how funny.

A light sob had rung out emanating from the lower cabinet that caused the canine to halt his thought. He quickly dashed over and in a short motion opened the drawer to reveal a tearful sprinkle covered cat.

"Please go away." Surgar sobbed as she buried her head further into the pile of sweets.

"You know I can't do that Sugar." Vince laid a paw on cats head as caressed the crying girls head hoping it would help calm her down.

The cat sobbed again, "Its all gone."

He then got an idea.

"Don't make me do the face." Vincen smiled at the candied feline, "Vincent, Don't." Sugar sniffled as another tear rolled down her face. Vincent turned his head and rolled his eyes back at the cat, "Many crimes, such jail, so trouble. Wow".

"You're so stupid." Sugar let out a light chuckle as her tears began to subside. Vincent sat down beside the sprinkle drawer, "Look I know you're scared but trust me the assault your owner just committed is much worse than this little snafu."

"What?"

"The health inspector… Is shutting down the sweet truck." Vincent cocked his head, "That is why you were crying right.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, No." Sprinkles managed to wipe the remaining tears off her face, "Steves here like every week, but my owner know some people, gets some favors done and we're back up by the diner rush."

"But all the health violation…" Vincent commented in awe.

"Oh yeah those, I call them flavor enhancers, as a matter of fact the resses chunks are just my poo, the mountain dew? My urine, The frosting? My…" Vincent quickly covered the cats mouth.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore." The canine removed his sunglasses.

"Its my lady spooch."

Vincent threw up a bit before forcing bits of his days kibble back down his throat, he could have gone a lifetime or two without know that. All the times he's eaten here, all the times she insisted on giving him extra frosting on the treats she'd fed him, did she obtain some sort of sick pleasure out of it?

"And the strawberry syrup…" Sugar laughed, "Its actually just strawberry syrup but its really good."

"Wait a minute if you weren't upset over your owner going to jail then why were you crying?" Vincent asked in a demanding voice, trying to get to the bottom of this whole facade.

"Oh, yeah I lost my weed." Sugar smiled at the dog. "Think you can help me find it."

"You have three seconds to jump out the window into your owners arms."


End file.
